


After The Interview

by firelight18



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, Post-Game, Smut, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelight18/pseuds/firelight18
Summary: Jack and Beth have some alone time after the interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a post-game AU.

Later that day, Jack came back from the interview, exhausted and cold as hell.  
  
“Hey,” Beth said. “I ordered a pizza.”  
  
“Holy shit, that sounds amazing.” He walked up to her and kissed her on the mouth. “You know what’s even more amazing, though? You.” He unbuttoned her pants as he kissed her slowly. His hand trailed past her waistband, touching her gently.  He touched her for a moment or two, then bent down and pulled her pants down a little. He gave her dripping entrance a full-mouthed kiss, treasuring her taste. He moaned as he continued to suck and lick her. Beth rode his tongue as he flicked it inside her and made love to her with it.  Jack shoved his tongue deep inside Beth’s dripping sex, earning a moan from her as he massaged her breasts gently. Jack moaned as he tasted her and breathed through his nose. He rubbed his nose against her clit gently, causing Beth to tangle her fingers in his hair.  
  
“Jack…” she gasped as he continued making love to her with his mouth. He pushed his tongue deep inside her and didn’t stop sucking and licking intermittently until she came with a soft cry of his name. He gave her a moment to rest, then made her come again after more prolonged foreplay and slower licks and sucks.  Jack stood up, admiring her. Beth moaned as she felt the last wave of pleasure go through her. He pulled her pants up and held her after he buttoned them. He kissed her deeply on the mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair.  They parted just in time for the doorbell to ring.  
  
Jack smiled. “Pizza! Yes!” He got out a few dollars and paid the driver, along with a generous tip.  
  
“Alright, what should we watch?”  
  
“We can do Netflix… and chill.”  
  
Beth stared at Jack for a moment. “No.” They opened the pizza box and ate while watching Say Yes to the Dress, and Jack kept changing which dress he thought would look great on Beth. Beth smiled and they cuddled after they finished eating. Jack kissed Beth on the head and wrapped a blanket around them, content to have her in his arms and in his life.


End file.
